Hearing devices, such as hearing aids, of today are typically powered by batteries. Hearing device batteries should typically be changed every fourth or fifth day. This rather frequent change of batteries is relatively expensive. In case a rechargeable battery is being used to power a hearing device, such battery is typically to be charged every night. This charging process is a rather time consuming process. Thus, there seems to be a need for alternative power supplies for hearing devices and for handling thereof.
It may be seen as an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide changeable cartridges which in a simple manner are connectable to hearing device docking stations to which hearing device docking stations fuel cell power packs are also connectable.
It may be seen as a further object of embodiments of the present invention to provide changeable cartridges which are capable of receiving waste and/or provide fuel to hearing device fuel cell power packs via hearing device docking stations.